GXT Q&A!
by Z-King
Summary: Ever have a questions about the Godzilla X Titan universe or just the stories in general? Why we are using certain monsters? How much from the Manga and Anime are we using from Attack on Titans? Well both me and Lord Primeval or LP as I will call him to shorten his name will try our best and answer them without spoiling to much on both the manga and our own story. more info inside.


_Author's Note: Okay guys this is the start of the Godzilla X Titan Q &A. This chapter will answer the questions form our first three stories of the series. The Answers are from both me and Lord Primeval._

Lets start this off with one question from Traitor of All Traitors from the first story.

Q: Did you happen to use pieces of the 2014 Godzilla film to get Godzilla to eat the Titans?

A: No. When I did info about the Titans during the time I read that the Titans absorb solar energy and since this is a world without radiation. So I thought Godzilla would used that as a secondary source of energy. Plus with those sharp teeth he's got to be a carnivore. Right?

* * *

Now questions form the second story.

This question comes from guest review Gojira.

Q: Will Miki tell everyone Godzilla's name?

A: Well Godzilla does not call himself Godzilla only the people from his world called him that, so I don't think either he or Miki would find out about that name.

But they will find out in the third story.

Two from Rhettbutler

Q: Will you be brining the MUTOS into the next story?

A: I was originally thinking it but LP told me that I was adding to much monsters into this. I mean we don't want to wipe out humanity right?

Q: Will you be mixing the Hobbit into this?

A: No. This will mainly be involving Godzilla and other Toho Monsters with the occasional mix of prehistoric creatures.

Another question form Traitor of All Traitors

Q: You used the cabbage merchant from Avatar, didn't you?

A: Yes. Yes we did. LP thought it would be funny.

One from snakeboy33

Q: Which version of Godzilla are you using?

A: We are using the one from Godzilla X Megaguirus.

Question form Guest Whoever He, She, or they are?

Q: "Three pure white tortoises" was that a reference to skelaturtle?

A: Yes. Surprising that no one guessed yet.

One from Juxshoa.

Q: Could you add Super Godzilla?

A: No, because Godzilla himself would be to powerful for his own good. But maybe something will happen in the future…or not.

This one comes from guest review godzillafan1

Short version.

Q: Can you do a triple crossover like Godzilla/Attack On Titan/Pacific Rim?

A: No we are okay with just Godzilla and Attack on Titan. But that should not stuff others from doing that idea.

* * *

Now finally the third story, but I predict more to come in the future!

Three question form guest review, Story Artist

Q: Have you ever considered doing a crossover of Jurassic Park and Attack on Titan?

A: Well no, mainly because neither me or Lord Primeval can figure out how this would work.

Q: Will Titanosaururs make an appearance?

A:….Maybe.

Q: Will Mothra make an appearance in this story?

A:….No.

Two from Zillafan

Q: Are you planning to introduce Kong?

A:…..No.

Q: Could you make a reference about Kong and Clover?

A: Well they won't be in this story but there will be one reference of them in a future chapter.

One from twilightnite13

Q: When will they figure out that THAT Godzilla is the one from their universe?

A: Without giving too much away. They will not.

Another question from godzillafan1

Q: Why do you type women instead of woman when it's just a single female character?

A: Not that is my fault. I always make type errors and sometimes forget to check them. Thankfully LP checks them twice. I don't pay him for it.

One from BrutusPrimus

Q: This chapter had everything, didn't it?

A: Everything except Pizza.

Three from Traitor of All Traitors

Q: Do you intend to use ideas inspired by the trailer Godzilla Resurgence?

A: Since that movie involved it's own version of Godzilla we felt it would not work. Also did anyone felt that the Shin Godzilla kinda remind anyone of the Colossal Titan?

Q: Who would win between King Kong and the Beast Titan?

A: I have no Idea.

Q: You spliced the Female Titan with Biollante?!

A: Yes. Yes we did.

A question from KaijuEmperor, Your highness.

Q: Why not Grand King Ghidorah?

A: Truth is I was hopping for Grand Ghidorah but whatcha gonna do?

Two from Thomas Drovin

Q: Please Don't tell me that Mikasa has been possessed by King Ghidorah?!

A: She's been Possessed by King Ghidorah.

Q: Is this why the Nebulans came to the Titan Wrold? To create human/Kaiju warriors?

A: You will find out in due time.

Two form Takarakidd 007

Q: I wonder what Bertolt meant the end of humanity?

A: Well first it's Reiner not Bertolt. He got blasted again. As for what he meant…well that will be reveled in due time.

Q: On no! My Pairing! What will happen? Will there be a Godzilla X Annie?

A: No their wont be but look on the bright side. At lest she will have a piece of him inside her. Yuck!

End

 _Author's Note, That is all for now but if you want to ask any more questions about this series just put them in your reviews on this Q &A and we will add them in the next chapter on this as soon as we can. But keep it about the Godzilla X Titan universe please._


End file.
